Goldfish
by itsliz
Summary: Not the crackers: . BADE oneshot that is hopefully cute! My second story, please review!


**A/N: Alright my second story! Haha I got this idea while I was eating goldfish (CRACKERS)! Thank you to everyone who read my first one and even added it to their alert list thingys but I only got 3 reviews so far:( I really dont want to be annoying or anything but they really are helpful and im seriously curious about what you think! So please review! It could be one word! Idc! Okay well enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

It was an average day in the world of Beck Oliver. He had woken up, gotten dressed, gone to Skybucks and was now on his way to pick up Jade West, his girlfriend of over two years. He pulled into her driveway and she was waiting on the front steps. She wordlessly got into his truck, not offering a greeting or even looking in his general direction. Weird. So Beck decided to start the conversation on a safe topic.

"I got coffee!"

She said nothing.

"It's still hot, like you like it!"

Silence.

"Yaaaay…?"

She hadn't even turned her head towards him.

"Okay what gives? You love coffee and I know you love me. So you're in the car with your two favorite things and you won't even acknowledge them?"

Jade sighed and picked up the coffee, took a long swig, and put it back in the cup holder. Then she pointedly stared out the window. By then they were at school, so this conversation (well it couldn't really be called a conversation if Beck was the only one talking) would have to wait.

As the day went on, Jade was overly bitchy and just plain mean. She had cut the strings on Andre's violin, threw Cat's cupcake out a window, put Rex in the dumpster and just randomly walked over to Tori and smacked her books out of her hands. So when Sinjin walked by and creepily "H-hi Jade, I was wondering if maybe later y-you and I could-" and Jade responded: "GO TO HELL", Beck wasn't surprised. More like concerned. And kind of embarrassed for the poor kid whose pants were now soaked in pee.

"Okay that's it." He pulled Jade along with him into the janitor's closet and shut the door. "What's wrong?"

"I'm upset!" Jade said.

"I can see that. Do you want to tell me why or do I have to guess?"

"He died." Jade said quietly.

Shit. Beck had no idea who she was talking about but this couldn't be good. She wasn't very close with her family but still losing her dad, uncle, cousin…no wonder she was in a bad mood. He instantly felt terrible for not finding out sooner.

"Who?" he asked gently.

"My goldfish." And she was dead serious.

Okay at that he had to laugh! He was relieved it wasn't someone else like, I don't know, a human. Also, he could just picture Jade flushing a tiny goldfish down the drain and how could she not take pleasure in that? It was _Jade._

"Oh my god! You're seriously laughing at me? Jerk!" Jade yelled and pushed by him to leave the closet.

"No no I'm not." Beck grabbed her arm and quickly regained his composure. "Now come on tell me why this fish was so important?"

"Wow. You really don't know do you?" Jade sounded hurt. She left, not waiting for his answer.

Beck was so lost. What was she talking about? Goldfish goldfish goldfish…the snack that smiles back…finding nemo…OH! He remembered what she was talking about! It had been when they first started dating; Beck had taken her to a carnival.

_The night was cold. Her dress was short. He put his beat up denim jacket around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at the pink cotton candy and glittery face painting, so they wandered over to the games. Of course there was that classic strength testing game where you hit the bottom with a mallet and try to make the bell ding. She ran over, excited by the hammer, and hit the bottom as hard as she could. The target barely moved. Beck laughed and tried to come off as confident, when really, he was nervous as hell. "Let me show you how it's done" he said with a smug grin. He hit the bottom and the target went up, up, up until the bell dinged. "Congratulations! Step right up and choose your prize!" said the overly happy carney. "If you get me a teddy bear I will cut it to shreds." She warned him. So he picked the classic goldfish in a plastic bag of water. She didn't look impressed. So Beck was surprised when she kissed him. Their first kiss. And then she had smiled a real smile. It had been one of the best nights of his life._

She had kept it all this time? That was really, well, romantic! Man had he screwed up.

When Jade got back from school, (she had gotten a ride from Cat after she bought her a new cupcake. She had avoided Beck all day, so asking for a ride was out of the question.), she walked into her room and looked at the bowl on the table, expecting it to be empty. She did a double take when she saw a small goldfish swimming around in the water. She was extremely confused because she was positive her old fish had died, I mean, she had flushed it down the toilet this morning!

"Do you like your new fish?"

Jade turned around and saw Beck standing in the doorway to her room.

"You? But when? And…" She was flustered and stumbling over her words.

"I faked sick to get out of class, and then I got you a new fish!"

"But why?"

"Because I feel like an idiot for not knowing why you were so upset about the last one! And besides, I think it's amazing you kept a fish alive for two years, you deserve another try."

"Well you are an idiot." Jade said, but it looked like she was trying not to smile.

"And I love you." Beck said. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Sorry about your fish" he whispered.

"Ehhh, I think I'll get over it" She responded, and continued to kiss her boyfriend with a smile on her face.


End file.
